


Oral and Grace

by OliviaLourde



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Castiel, Angel Sex, Bondage, Castiel-centric, Dom Castiel, F/M, Fucking, Grace Kink, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Sex, Smut, angel smut, grace smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 17:09:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8999539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OliviaLourde/pseuds/OliviaLourde
Summary: Castiel and Sophia Blackwood are deeply in love, and often, their primal urges take them over after a fight with some big bad.  After one such fight, Castiel takes control for the first time.  *Work in Progress! Constructive criticism is ALWAYS appreciated!* This is my first attempt at grace kink since learning what it is, and I need all the guidance I can get to get it right!





	

           Sophia could feel the itch within her. It had been days, painful days without feeling his touch, without feeling the cool brush of his grace envelop her, sending her into near convulsions of ecstasy. She ran a hand through her long, dark hair, trying to keep herself under control. She loved her Castiel with every fiber of her being, and when he put his hands on her, she was his, and only his. Castiel had never loved anyone else, and Sophia took pride in the fact that he had learned everything he knew about sex (and love, actually) from her. Their tumultuous past aside, their love was strong and powerful. Their trust was implicit, and both had put their lives in the other’s hands more than once before.

Sophia felt that familiar twist in the air, that change in the temperature and pressure that signaled Castiel’s presence. She shivered slightly, feeling his grace playfully creep up her neck and caress her hair. She smirked, letting a soft sound out to signal that she knew he was there. She stood, adjusting her leather jacket. Castiel entered, his beautiful face serious, one eyebrow slightly cocked up towards his forehead. His ocean blue eyes took in her face, her dark hair, her voluminous eyes, and her curves, perfectly showcased by her tight jeans. She walked up to him, kissing him unabashedly. He returned her passion, sliding his arms around her and pulling her tight to him. She felt his muscular chest through their clothes, and a shiver started low in her abdomen at the thought of pressing herself against his naked body in the very near future. But Castiel had other plans.

“We have to get going. Sam and Dean need us.” Sophia took a deep breath. This wasn’t what Castiel had promised her. She cocked an eyebrow and put a hand on her hip. Her boot thudded as it tapped the hardwood floor.

“Really, Castiel? Are you fucking serious?” He took her hand gently, playing with her fingers. He looked deep into her eyes, penetrating deep enough to see her soul. He could feel her annoyance, but he knew the Winchesters needed their help.

“Dean finally found it. They need back up, Sophia.” She stared at him blankly, making her annoyance known. Castiel’s grace slipped around her playfully, tickling her to lighten the mood. She felt it slip just under her nose, tickling her. She wrinkled her nose and twitched it. She chuckled to herself as she picked up the keys to her Jeep. While she loved her Winchesters, they had a knack for ruining even the most private of moments.

“You know us, always happy to bleed for the Winchesters.” Castiel kissed her hand as they walked out of the house and climbed into her Jeep. 

The fight was over, but Sophia still had a fire burning inside her. It felt like a beast that needed to be unleashed. Castiel could sense it a mile away, nearly smell it emanating from her, and he wasted no time. On his way up the five steps to the front door to their house, he stepped close to her to build up the tension between them. It made them both nearly insane with lust. He ran a hand from her ribcage to her hip, squeezing it as she opened the door and stepped inside. He could barely contain his sexual desire for her long enough to allow the door to close. He let his grace drape itself over her, caressing her gently, reaching for her most private parts, because he could not touch them himself at the moment. A whisper of a moan escaped Sophia’s lips; followed by a giggle only his grace could produce.

As soon as the door to the house closed, he gripped her arm, pulling her to him. He pressed himself against her, and she could feel his erection already. Fighting always brought up a lust between them, and they never fought it. It was almost as if watching each other fight stirred up their sex drives. Her eyes flipped to an intense purple, and the candles in the room began to glow. He pinned her against the railing of the stairs, and slid a hand to her cheek gently. Castiel knew that the combination of rough and sensual drove his lover crazy, and he planned to tease her until she could take no more.

Castiel slid another hand into her hair, letting his lips touch hers gently, teasing her even more. She let him, because she knew they both enjoyed a buildup of tension most. She let her jacket slide to the floor, her arms prickling with the goosebumps that accompanied Castiel’s touch. His grace, and his subsequent touch, felt like a chilled breeze in heat to her, a sensation she greatly enjoyed. It wasn’t surprising that his touch felt like something she derived pleasure from to her; he was a celestial being, after all, and his touch was as celestial as his existence to her.

His hand reached up to clench a fistful of her thick, dark hair, and she felt that familiar shiver crawl up her spine as she slid her arms around his waist, locking into him. Often, to tease her, he used his grace to slip up her spine and give her the shivers, even at times massaging her shoulders, or arousing her enough to get her hot. Sometimes he did it remotely, just to let her know he was thinking of her. Humans used sexting and Snapchat, but she and Castiel used her power, and his grace, to get off to each other while they were apart.

She felt his other arm slide around her and lift her to him, and she jumped into his arms, wrapping her legs around him. He carried her up the stairs into her bedroom, his tongue invading her mouth hungrily, caressing hers. His grace prickled her skin all the way to her moistening vagina, and she tightened up as she felt his grace teasing her. He bit her lip, and tossed her down on the bed in front of him. He stood over her, and she looked up at him lustily. Her purple eyes betrayed her love and her lust, and his eyes showed his intensity and his arousal at the sight of her. She couldn’t ignore his bulging erection behind his zipper, and she reached for his belt, but he shoved her hands away.

Barely able to contain himself, he dropped his trench coat, still bloody from the fight, and loosened his tie, his left eyebrow raised at her. Sophia got up on her knees, grabbing him by the tie, forcing his mouth to collide with hers again. She tore his shirt open, buttons flying across the room, his bare chest exposed. He yanked her shirt over her head, tossing it aside. Grabbing her by the face, he kissed her again, roughly shoving her down on the bed. Straddling her, he slowly unbuckled her belt, then his own. Sophia reached for his groin, his erection flopping around inside his boxer briefs. She slid his cock out, gripping it in her hands. He tilted her face towards him, bending down to kiss her.

Grabbing Castiel by the hips, she tossed him down on the bed beside her, straddling him. He looked deep into her eyes as she slipped her hand around his rock-hard cock, stroking it gently. He could barely control himself, and his lips parted as he licked them. He looked up at her as she stroked his cock, firmer and faster, becoming more and more rhythmic, and the look in his eyes stirred the lust deep within her. He sat up, kissing her again, as she continued to stroke his cock. Grabbing a fistful of her hair, he threw her down next to him, yanking her pants off. Sliding in between her legs, he kissed the flesh on the inside of her thigh, quietly chuckling to himself as she shivered with anticipation and lust. He looked up at her mischievously, and she looked confused.

“Castiel…?” Castiel grabbed her wrist in one deft movement, locking her wrist into a shackle. Her eyes widened in surprise, but he shoved a scarf into her mouth, duct taping her mouth shut. She muffled a question with inquisitive eyes.  

“What? It’s about time I took control in the bedroom, Sophia. Now, lie still. You won’t like my punishment for being disobedient.” He took her other arm firmly in his hand, slapping another shackle around her wrist. He began to kiss the inside of her thigh again, rather massaging it with his mouth and tongue. Sophia couldn’t complain; this was a kinky, more adventurous side to Castiel than she had never seen before, and she was enjoying it. She felt his mouth move upwards towards the space in between her legs, and he teased her as much as he pleased her. She struggled against the gag, moaning and tilting her pelvis closer to him, nearly grinding against his gentle mouth. He knew she was powerful enough to break the shackles, but he knew she wouldn’t.  

His mouth made it to her sweet spot, and he caressed it with his tongue gently, still teasing her. She instantly jumped at the touch of his tongue, and he chuckled to himself. He reached down to stroke his completely erect cock as he massaged her swelling clitoris. She moaned behind the gag in her mouth, straining still, pressing herself against his mouth. He looked up at her with one eyebrow cocked as he licked her clitoris. He pushed his grace towards her vagina, teasing the opening as he continued working his tongue over her pussy. She very nearly screamed from behind her gag, and her hips grinded into his mouth. He chuckled, and he pushed his grace into her, filling her to the brim. Her eyes pleaded with him to give her more, and he pulled the tape back. 

“Yes, my love?” She gasped for breath as she spit out the scarf and he slammed his grace inside of her again. Her back arched, and he could feel her getting even wetter. He looked down, licking up what gushed out of her, and her moan couldn’t be stifled or held back. She tilted her pelvis nearly into his face, and he responded by lightly, gently, sensually sucking on her clitoris. Castiel could barely contain himself when he looked at the fiery lust in her eyes, the passion he could see burning deep within her. 

“More, please, Castiel. I want you inside me. Please, baby, fuck me with more than your grace, darling.” His strong fingers reached up to caress her nipples as his grace widened and pushed inside of her again, sending shock waves through her strong body. She threw her head back, moaning a guttural and nearly animalistic moan, and Castiel’s lust for his lover became all business. 

Leaving her restrained, he withdrew his grace, using it to caress her body instead, as well as stimulate her clitoris. She moaned again, and Castiel slammed his completely hard cock as deep inside of her as he could get. He moaned, and Sophia strained against the shackles holding her in place, aching to touch her lover. He threw all dominance out the window, and became her equal in the moment. They both equally gave each their all, with Castiel using his grace to further pleasure her. He slid up higher on the bed to be able to push himself more inside of her, her body nimble and flexible. The room around them became the center of a hurricane, indicative of Sophia’s feelings about the moment. 

“Sophia… Sophia, darling, please…” The sound of Castiel begging pushed her to the edge, and she broke the shackles off the wall. She instantly reached up to cling to Castiel as he pulled her in close, thrusting into her and stretching her, filling her with every inch of his engorged member. Sophia cried out, a sigh of pleasure, and Castiel smiled, chuckling. He felt the pressure building up inside him, his cock pulsing with blood and building to his orgasm. Light bulbs began shattering as Castiel moaned, his passion coming up nearly like vomit and overloading his vessel. The windows blew out, and neither one knew which had done it.

Sophia wrapped freed yet shackled arms around her angel’s strong shoulders, climbing on top of him to straddle him. He ripped the shackles off, throwing them across the room. Nothing mattered in this moment except the two of them, wrapped up in each other. Sophia bobbed up and down, never breaking eye contact. He pulled her mouth to his, losing track of where his body ended and hers began. 

He began to feel her tighten around him, signaling that she was near climax. He reached around, gripping her ass and holding her against him, thrusting with a primal vibrance. He began to feel the familiar shake of Sophia’s insides, tightening around him, preparing for her climax. She began to moan deeply, and he chuckled, because he knew it was coming.

“Are you ready, my darling?” She cried in answer, and soon enough, they both were exploding with orgasm, and in the moment, he fell over on top of her. His hand fell to hers, and she gripped it tight. When the orgasm finally subsided, he held her close, occasionally kissing her cheek or her mouth. She reached up to touch his face gently.

“I love you, Castiel.”


End file.
